Jiyūnomics
Jiyūnomics Jiyūnomics refers to the economic, budgetary (government spending and taxation) policies enacted by the Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党) under its leadership of the Council. Jiyūnomics involves major cuts to government spending, elimination of all taxes and conversion to a single simple flat or consumption tax, gradual deregulation of the market until the market is completely free, and unilateral universal free trade. It is based on the principles of free marketism and voluntary exchange which are key beliefs of the Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党). Under the Jiyūnomics Plan, put forth by the Head Council of the Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党) general poverty in Sekowo has dropped from 10.7% to 3.7% and rural poverty has dropped from 16.7% to 6.7%. The economy has seen an average of 6.7% growth every year in the economy and a highest growth percentage at 9.3% one year. The complete deregulation of vast sectors of industry as well as easing of capital controls which have contributed to this economy's current growth spurt. This plan also included budget cuts with some departments being completely shut down (including Transportation and Infrastructure, Agriculture, and Trade and Industry) and a budget focused on Military, Justice, Education and Culture. All other sections of the budget that were eliminated were things determined to be left to the market to handle and or local governments including, but not limited to Transportation and Infrastructure. The plan established school and healthcare voucher systems to replace government-run schools and healthcare. Critics Despite its popularity and success, some have heavily criticized and downright opposed the economic plan primarily on the left side of the isle across the board, and the monarchist and conservatives on the right side of the isle. Some believe that many regulations are necessary, the complete erosion of the welfare state will hurt the poor and that the plan is driving increasing wealth inequality. The Moderate Coalition within their own party making up about 6% of the party has opposed the plan on these previously mentioned points, and the Radical Coalition in the party has come out against it because they believe the plan doesn't go far enough. An estimated 10-15% of party members don't support the plan, but the Head Council ultimately decided to pass it through and adopt it as their current priority. Addressing the Critics The Jiyū Party of Sekowo (自由党) has responded to many of their critics with these talking points. "Many regulations aren't necessary we see after the deregulation on the national level, sensible regulations have been made by either local governments or market self-regulation," as said by a party spokesman in July. The same spokesman then went on to address another concern being the erosion of the welfare state, "The erosion of the welfare state doesn't hurt the poor, it eliminates their dependency on government and opens up the opportunities in the job market as well as giving the power of giving back to local communities and the people." Lastly the third main criticism is addressed by the same spokesman, "Wealth inequality isn't a serious concern or even a legitimate issue, its a natural mathematical probability known as the pareto distribution, and although wealth inequality has increased all wealth has increased, everyone is making more." The spokesman then finished off with the last question directed to them asking, "If your party's plan is so popular than why does 10% of your party oppose the plan?", the party spokesman simply stated, "I'm glad that the Moderate and Radical Coalitions in our party can finally come together on something."Category:Sekowo Category:Economics and Finance Category:Government and politics of Sekowo